


It’s Okay Not To Be Okay

by thewritingchip



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 - Freeform, Agent 3/Agent 8 - Freeform, Agent 8 - Freeform, Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Question mark???, Splatoon - Freeform, Trauma, meant platonic but romantic is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingchip/pseuds/thewritingchip
Summary: Left alone for a day, Agent 8 has a hard time on her own. She gets reminded something important by someone even more important.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	It’s Okay Not To Be Okay

Agent Eight sat on her bed, blanket wrapped around her body. Her heartbeat was erratic, pounding against her chest. She could feel the bile rising in her throat.

She was going to be sick.

She only had to last another 2 hours. She could make it. No- she _had_ to make it. Failure was not an option. She had been away a whole 24 hours. Agent Three was on a new mission with Cap’n Cuttlefish. She had no choice but to leave Eight alone for a day. It had started off easy: Lounge around, watch tv, eat food, etc.

But then nighttime arrived.

There was no way in shell she was going to risk her dreams being plagued with nightmares. She would suck it up and remain conscious. She was tough. She could handle it. After all, she had gone through a multitude of life threatening, traumatizing tests in order to escape the dark metro. What’s one all nighter going to do?

Eight tried to focus on the distant static from the tv. She had grown bored watching the same channel for 11 hours, so she flipped through all the channels until she found the perfect one. A fuzzy screen accompanied by a faint buzzing. It never changed. A reality where things stayed the same seemed comforting to her. It was just like when she was a mindless slave down in the domes. Fighting like a robot. Killing like a monster.

Eight shuddered. She glanced at the clock with bloodshot eyes. 6:45am. An hour and 15 minutes to go. She sighed, pulling the warm blanket over her head. A yawn escaped her mouth. She rubbed her eyes, snuggling a bit further into the covers. Maybe… She should go to sleep. She was probably being ridiculous, making a silly vow to stay up until Three returned. Her body would be so much more grateful if she got a good night of sleep. She laid her head down.

-

_The first thing she saw was the turnstile. She had a splat charger in her hands, prepped and ready to go. She swiped her card, allowing herself to be propelled forward. She landed on a pad, and up popped a bunch of balloons. She grit her teeth, and aimed her weapon._

_She shot them one by one before they floated away. She danced on her feet, eyeing the area to spot any upcoming balloons._

_10… 9… 8…_

_She was so close! Just a few more! She shot at the 3 balloons in front of her with extreme precision. Just 5 more! She spun around, checking to see if there were any more. She turned to face forward, and there were the last 5 waiting there for her. They taunted her as they meticulously spun in a circle. Eight readied her gun, firing at the first one._

_Pop!_

_4 balloons remained. She sprung forward, shooting ink at 2 more of the balloons._

_Pop! Pop!_

_2 balloons remained. She tossed a bomb forward, hoping to get both of the balloons. Unfortunately, one of them started to float towards the ceiling._

_Pop!_

_One balloon remained. It was quickly ascending towards the heavens. Eight dashed forward, leaping towards the balloon and firing one last shot._

_There was no pop._

_“Test failed.”_

_Eight didn’t even get a chance to breathe before the bomb strapped to her back exploded._

-

She awoke with a start, her hand clutching her chest. It was a foolish idea, thinking her dreams would be peaceful. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, staining her face. She glanced down at her trembling hands, feeling her pulse quicken. Only disappointment filled her heart.

“I am such a failure…” Eight murmured to herself, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She couldn’t bear to be alone anymore. She could only sleep soundly when the other agent was by her side. It was childish to need someone to sleep with, she thought. She would rather return to the metro than tell her that. She figured now would be a good time to check the clock. That way she’d know how long she’d have to fix herself up.

Before she could do that, the sound of a key inserting the lock alerted her. Eight froze in place, fear in her eyes. The door swung open, and in came the agent. Her jade gills were slick with sweat. She reeked of it, actually. Her outfit was absolutely slathered with dirt among other things. But she was home.

Agent Three practically dragged her weapon inside, slammed the door shut behind her. It was harder to see without the lights on, but the open shades provided some light. Eight wondered when it had become so bright.

“...Shouldn’t you be asleep right now?” Three broke the silence with her question, dropping her weapon with a thud to the ground. Eight didn’t answer the question verbally. She shook her head, hanging it low. A puzzled expression made its way on Three’s face. It didn’t take long for the waterworks to start flowing again.

Eight burst into tears, engulfing herself in the confines of her blanket. Three was quick to be by her side, shrugging off her backpack as she crawled on her bed. She tentatively placed a cautious hand on the octolings back, giving her soft rubs. Eight eventually poked her head out from under the safety of her blanket, her bottom lip quivering. She was met with the concerned eyes of her friend.

“I told you to call me if you needed me.” Eight nodded her head knowingly, sucking in a shaky breath. Three gently pulled the rest of the blanket off her, before embracing her in her arms. The poor octoling wailed loudly, gripping on to the inkling for dear life. Three let her continue, trying to offer some sort of support as she whispered comforting things into her ears. When she deemed the other ready, Three gingerly removed herself from the hug. Instead, she placed her hands square on Eight’s shoulders. “It’s okay not to be okay, you know.” The octoling stared into her eyes with wonder, ignoring the tears rolling down. The inkling cupped her cheek, wiping each tear that fell. “I’d normally tell anyone to stop crying since it won’t do them any good, but I think you need a good cry. You went through some shit down there.” Eight tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“You down in metro with me. Why you not crying?” She asked, her words slow. Three rolled her eyes.

“That’s because I was unconscious 90% of the time. I don’t remember shit.” It was then that she noticed the bags under Eights eyes. “Jesus, did you get any sleep?”

Eight shook her head no.

Three sighed. “Why the hell haven't you slept yet?” Eight anxiously rapped her fingers together.

“..Promise you no laugh..?” Her voice was timid. Three raised a brow, but nodded. Eight cleared her throat before continuing. “...I can not sleep alone. I feel safe when you here. I can not explain, but… you make me safe, Agent Three.” 

The inkling was quiet. Just when Eight was starting to get nervous, Three slid herself under the covers. She reached an arm out, hooking it around the smaller agent and pulling her close to her body. Eight felt her heart constrict. Her back was pressed firmly against the others chest. It was surprisingly warm.

“Comfortable?” Asked the inkling, her voice muffled against the agent’s back. Eight was stunned, but managed to squeak back.

“Y-Yes… Thank you, Agent Three…” Three let out an agonizing groan.

“We’re off duty. Just call me Three.”

“Thank you, Three.”

Needless to say, that was the best night of sleep the agent had gotten in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello HSGDHFJJF I wrote this at like- 12am I’m sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I’ll fix it when I have time 😔👊


End file.
